The present invention relates to novel derivatives of 1H-azole-(.omega.-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)-1-piperazinyl)alkyl), their process of preparation, as well as their use as medicaments.
The compounds according to the present invention may be used in the pharmaceutical industry as intermediates and for the preparation of medicaments.
1-4-(2-pyrimidinyl-1-piperazinyl)-butyl-N-heterocyclyl-diones are already known, for example: Wu Y. H. et al J Med Chem 1969, 12, 876, Wu Y. H. et al J Med Chem 1972, 15, 477; Temple D. L. et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,756; Yevich J. P. et al J Med Chem 1983, 26, 194, but on the other hand examples with azoles have not been found.
We have now discovered that the novel derivatives of 1H-azole-(.omega.-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)-1-piperazinyl)alkyl), which form the subject of the present invention, show biological activity on the central nervous system; in particular they show anxiolytic and tranquilizing activities, enabling their use in therapeutics in the treatment of anxiety.